


Follow [fanmix]

by Scribe



Category: Mistworld Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 19:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: A Bashal fanmix





	Follow [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feedingonwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/gifts).

> A mix exploring what it means that Bashal is defined by being a companion, and how she feels compelled to, well, follow. From losing Ehlonna to finding Leila to finding Ehlonna again.
> 
> I've been working on this so long that I've genuinely forgotten everyone who helped me, but special shoutout to filiabelialis for straight-up giving me some of their songs at the eleventh hour when I desperately needed a conclusion.

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[download at mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/imjzwqp32ys8cat/Follow__A_Bashal_Fanmix.zip/file) | [listen at 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/scribeling/follow)

**Track list**

1\. Sleeping At Last ~ Saturn

_You taught me the courage of stars before you left_

2\. Nothing Without You ~ Vienna Teng

_Tell me it won't always be this hard  
I am nothing without you, but I don't know who you are_

3\. Fixin' ~ Walk the Moon

_I saw a glimpse, a shimmer, a shadow_   
_Of something I had once but since lost_   
_And now I've got a feeling that I'm not complete anymore_

4\. I Follow Rivers ~ Lykke Li

_Oh I beg you, can I follow?  
Oh I ask you, why not always?_

5\. I Should Live in Salt ~ The National

_Don't make me read your mind_   
_You should know me better than that_   
_It takes me too much time_

6\. Lights ~ Anadel

_Love, you hold your cards so close  
and bound by things unknown, your mind betrays you_

7\. The Call ~ Reginal Spektor

_I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

8\. Give ~ Hey Ocean!

_What are you waiting for?  
Reach out and grab her before she's gone_

9\. Hypnotized ~ Fever Fever

_So stomp your feet to the sound_   
_of all your burdens crashing down_   
_'cause I belong to you_

10\. Under My Skin ~ Ellie Swisher

_I've got you deep in the heart of me  
So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me_

11\. Bloodstream ~ Stateless

_You've gotten into my bloodstream  
I can feel you floating in me_

12\. The Lightning Strike (What If This Storm Ends) ~ Snow Patrol

_What if this storm ends?  
And I don't see you as you are now ever again_

13\. Run To You ~ Pentatonix

_I've been settling scores_   
_I've been fighting so long_   
_But I've lost your war_   
_And our kingdom is gone_

14\. Here I Am ~ The Boxer Rebellion

_I lost you once  
I won't lose you again_

15\. Rewrite the Stars - Violin Cello Version ~ The Piano Guys

_instrumental_


End file.
